1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a shelter for walk-behind type lawn mowers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walk-behind lawn mowers and the like are typically sheltered in garages, carports, storage buildings and the like where available. However, because of lack of availability or space in such structures, many walk-behind lawnmowers are left out in the open merely covered with a tarpaulin or the like, or left uncovered and completely exposed to the elements, resulting in likely damage and early deterioration of the lawn mower.